<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Do We Go from Here by Liahty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227005">Where Do We Go from Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liahty/pseuds/Liahty'>Liahty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Morning Show (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liahty/pseuds/Liahty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alex told Bradley how she felt when they were having dinner in her apartment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Do We Go from Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry if it’s really crappy but I promise it will get better</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex felt like her heart was gonna drop to her ass she hadn’t felt this way in a long time but something about this she didn’t know what “this” was exactly maybe it was her urge to be touched or looked at like a human being or maybe she actually did have feelings for Bradley whatever it was she knew that there was no way in finding out unless she said something so she swallowed her pride and mustered up the courage to ask. </p><p>" Um Bradley” she looked up from her wine glass to meet the brunette’s piercing blue eyes. Alex had tried her hardest to get rid of her feelings for Bradley but they just kept coming back stronger each time. Alex chugged the rest of her wine and looked Bradley in the eyes. </p><p>“ I have something I need to get off my chest, I hope this doesn’t scare you” she took a deep breath “ I…I have feelings for…you” Bradley’s face was white as a ghost she couldn’t believe what she was hearing thee Alex Levy had feelings for her<br/>
“ I’m sorry what did you just say” Bradley eyes were fully focused on Alex the gorgeous blonde played with her hair, her blue eyes were glued to the floor so Bradley couldn’t see the blush on her face.<br/>
“ I said I have feelings for you, I know that this is coming out of no where but to be honest with you Bradley I haven’t felt like this in a while”<br/>
“Alex I don’t know what to say” truth is that Bradley knew exactly what to say, she had feelings for her too but she never thought Alex would feel the same way but now that she knew how Alex felt Bradley was astonished. </p><p>” You don't have to say anything right now I just needed you to know how I feel” Alex put one of her hands on Bradley’s knee ” If you don't wanna talk about it that’s fine I just needed to get that off my chest” Bradley felt like grabbing Alex’s face and pulling her in for a kiss but she wanted to know more…she needed to know more when did Alex start having feelings for her, how long has she been hiding it. But before she could form a sentence Alex’s lips were on her’s. It was a short kiss Alex didn’t feel like pushing her luck so she pulled away and sat back down in her chair.  </p><p>“ I…I have to go” Bradley jumped up grabbed her jacket and headed for the elevator.</p><p>Alex got up from her chair, “ Bradley wait! I’m sorry it’s just…I’ve had feelings for you for a long time and I thought that tonight would be a good time to tell you”.  </p><p>“Alex” Bradley didn’t feel like finishing her sentence, she got into the elevator and left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>